Blog użytkownika:Gosiunia/ Mgła na drodze szczęścia
thumb|350px|Okładka opowiadania ''Informacje *Akcja rozgrywa się w współczesności. *Wszytsko opisywane jest ze strony Astrid, może czasem (ale bardzo rzadko) i z perspektywy Czkawki. *Astrid, Heathera i Śledzik mają 14 lat, a Czkawka, Sączysmark, Szpadka i Mieczyk mają 15 lat. *Szpadka i Mieczyk nie są rodzeństwem. *Hiccstrid na pewno będzie, ale dopilnuję by zakochańców spotkały liczne przygody (Zła Gosiunia zaprasza do czytania :D). *Będą nowi bohaterowie. Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowny w komentarzach możecie pisać przykładowe imiona, a niektóre z nich dam do opowiadania. *Nowe rozdziały nie będą codziennie, bo zajmuję się także drugim blogiem: ZAPRASZAM --> http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Gosiunia/Niezrozumieni *Wszystkie informacje będą pisane 'tak. *Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania! Prolog Valka szła ulicą z czarno-niebieskim wózkiem, w którym znajdował się półroczny chłopczyk, gdzie niegdzie z brązowymi loczkami. Podekscytowana kobieta kierowała się w stronę bloku, znajdującego się od jej mieszkania zaledwie 45 metrów. -Jak miło cię widzieć!- Przywitała się z swoją koleżanką, także dwudziestosześcioletnią kobietą o imieniu Klaris. Brunetka nie mogłą się doczekać ujrzenia dziecka swojej przyjaciółki, więc zaraz po wejściu zapytała się o małą Astrid. Po trzech minutach pojawiła się z sześciomiesięcznym dzieckiem, a dokładnie dziewczynką o oczach przypominających spokojne morze. Wyjeła swoje dziecko z wózka i zaniosła w stronę maluszka. Postawiła chłopca na ziemi, niedaleko Astrid. Małemu Czkawce bardzo przypadła do gustu nowa przyjaciółka, więc, ku zdziweniu rodzicielki, wstał i podreptał do niej. Będąc pare centymetrów od dziewczynki chłopiec przewrócił się na nią. Zatroskane matki od razu podbiegły do swych pociech. Tym czasem one śmiały się w najlepsze. -Czkawka.- Powiedziała Astriś. Był to początek wielkiej przyjaźni dwóch bobasów. Kłamstwo -Jak tam u Heathery? Czemu nie ma jej w szkole?- Dopytywał się mnie nadwrażliwiony chłopak mojej koleżanki. -Czkawka, to że jej nie widziałeś nie znaczy, że jej nie ma.- Skarciłam go. -Czyli jest?- Spytał z nadzieją, -Nie.- W moim głosie słychać było wyraźnią ironię. Czasem jego uczucie do Hery mnie drażni. Kur*e to, że jej nie zobaczył tymi swoimi patrzałkami nie znaczy, że jej nie ma. Czemu on musi być taki zbyt uczuciowy? Przecież nic mu się nie stanie jak na pierwszej lekcji jej nie ujrzy. Po skończonej rozmowie udałam się pod salę. Miałam jeszcze jakieś dwie minuty do końca przerwy. Rzuciłam na podłogę moją czarno-białą torbę w kratkę, a następnie wylądowałam obok niej po turecku. Z zainteresowaniem zaczęłam oglądać ludzi otaczających mnie. Mojej klasy jakoś nie było widać, toteż uwagę skupiłam na grupce znajdującej się naprzeciwko mnie. Na oko mającej tak z 12-13 lat. Przeciętna klasa. Mówiąc przeciętna mam na myśli, że jest taka jak moja. Chociaż... Moja jest najlepsza. Dzieci śmiały się, obrażały, chłopaki robiły z siebie idiotów, a dziewczyny udawały, że ich to nie interesuje. Normalka. Tylko jedna blondynka siedziałą na ławce, strając się wtopić w nią i ścianę. Jej mina nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, a reszta jej znajomych wogóle nie zwracała uwagi na istnienie tej drobnej istotki. Zrobiło mi się jej żal, ale zadzwonił dzwonek i uczucia odpędziłam na drugi plan. Tylko zostało jedno pytanie. Gdzie moja klasa?! Nikogo nie ma, a inni już weszli do sal. A ja stoję jak kołek i się gapię na ścianę. -Astrid!- Zawołała Heathera z gąbkami. -Jesteś!- Stwierdziłam uszczęśliwiona zdumiewający fakt. -Brawo, jesteś bardzo mądra. A teraz chodź na lekcje. Dopiero teraz, od początku rozmowy przekrzykiwania z jednego na drugi koniec korytarza, zrozumiałam po co tu siedzę. -A skąd się tu wzięłaś?! Gdzie są lekcje?- Krzyknęłam do zamykających sie drzwi łazienki. -W 47, przecież mówiła nam wczoraj wychowawczyni o zmianie lekcji.- I ponownie Heathera zniknęła w toalecie. No jasne! Jaka ja jestem głupia... Zapomniałam na śmierć, a zastępstwo mamy z Flisowską. Ona mi nie odpuści. I tak już się na mnie uwzięła. Cokoliwek szepnę Herze jest zaraz karane uwagą, a jeśli ona coś piśnie nauczycielka kompletnie to olewa. Jeszcze wykorzysta to, że nie byłam na wcześniejszych lekacjach. "Wywnioskuje", że robiłam coś złego typu: nadużywki, wagary etc. No i jeszcze bezpodstawnie wstawi mi uwagę. To nie fair. Ale niestety taki jest cały świat. Złapałam za ucho torby i piorunem podążyłam do 47. Stanęłam przed drzwiami. Wzięłam głębki wdech i pozwoliłam by czerwone z wysiłku policzki znów miały swój własny kolor. -Dzień dobry.- Odrzekłam z sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Natychmiast pokierowałam się w stronę mojej ławki, czwartej z lewej strony. Zanim jeszcze usiadlam na wyniszonym od gum i mazaków krześle usłyszałam okropny głos Flisowskiej, zwanwej wsród uczniów Ostrą. -Co to ma znaczyć Hoffersonówna? -Nic.- Odprałam grzecznie, udając nieświadomą popełnionego czynu.- Poprostu zapomniałam, że dziś mamy zastępstwo. -Jakoś ci nie wierzę.- Trudno się nie zdziwić...- Pewnie znówu paliłaś czy co tam. Najlepsze w tym wszytskim jest to, że ona nigdy nie widziała mnie palącej albo czegś biorącej. Tylko raz, kiedyś zanim przeprowadziłam się na Berk, miałam styczkę z używkami. Ale to było dawno. Oczywiście dostałam uwagę. Przez dalszą część lekcji nie odzywałam się ani słówkiem. Bo po co? I tak już miała jeden haczyk by się mnie uczepić, a ja nie chcę dawać jej kolejnego prosto pod jej końską gębę. Z radością przywitałam upragniony dzwonek i jako jedna z pierwszych wyleciałam z klasy i wtopiłam się w las uczniów. Każdy gdzieś szedł. Ktoś do łazienki, ktoś pod klasę, a inni do sklepiku, albo innych znajomych. Z ucziowskiego gąszczu wyrwał mnie Sączysmark. -Musimy pogadać.- Zdziwił mnie jego ton. Jednak posłusznie skierowałam się w stronę opuszczonego już przez falę nastolatków korytarza. -Co się stało?- Rzadko kiedy go takiego widywałam. Ciemnowłosy wyjął z kieszeniu spodni swój telefon i przez chwilę w nim szperał. -Patrz.- Pokazał mi zdjęcie. Na nim byłam ja i Czkawka. Razem. Przytuleni. Całujący się. Dziesięć wielkich, ale szybkich wdechów. Przecież ja tego nie zrobiłam. On nie jest w moim typie. Kocham tylko Smarka. Po chwili mnie olśniło. -To nie jestem ja, a ni on n a p r a w d ę! To fotomontaż. Teraz modne jest robienie zdjęć z dziubkami, nie? Ktoś to zmontował. Przyznam naprawdę dobrze to zrobił ale to nie ja! Naprawdę to zdjęcie przypominało to moje z Szpadką. Tylko, że ona gdzieś zginęła a na jej miejscu wylądował Czkawka. -Nie wierzę ci. -Co?!- Niedowierzałam.- A gdzie wielka miłość? Gdzie twoje wyznania, że zwasze będziesz mi wierzył, co? -Są ale tylko w miejsach w których ludzie nie kłamią. Przykro mi, ale zrywam z tobą. -Nie!- Wrzasnęłam za oddalającą się sylwetką młodzieńca.- Jak możesz zerwać? Chodzimy ze sobą już 3 lata! Nie mogłam w to uwerzyć. Błagam niech ktoś mnie uszypnie i powie, że to zły sen, że nic tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło, że ja jestem z Sączysmarkiem. Kto mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego? Przecież nikomu nie zawiniłam. Dla wszystkich staram się być dobra i miła. Nie obrażam ludzi, a oni nie krzywdzą mnie. Nie mam żadnych wrogów. Muszę jeszcze raz przekonać do siebie Smarka. Puściłam się w pogoń za śladami mojego byłego chłopaka. Nie myślałam o niczym innym jak tylko go odzyskać. Znów z nim być. To co ujrzałam zamurowało mnie. Szybko schowałam się za starą, gdzie niegdzie z widocznym już tynkiem, ścianą. Niebieskooki przytulał się do jakieś lafiryndy. -Powiedziałem jej tak jak ustaliliśmy, kotku.- Zaczął rozmowę od pocałunku. -Jaka idiotka z tej laski.- Złość jaką czułam była nie do opisania. -Ale muszę przyznać, że się domyślała twojeg fotomontażu.- Jej fotomontaż?! -Domyślała się, ale nie domyśliła. Teraz należysz tylko do mnie. Odwróciłam twrarz. Nie chce na nich patrzeć. A może wygadać wszystko Smarkowi? Nie, zrobię to przy lepszej okazji. Tak by go dobrze ośmieszyć wśród kolegów. Nie będę za nim płakać. Nie za kimś takim jak ten g***ek. Dobra zabawa z strasznym końcem Następnego dnia emocje wcale mi nie opadły. Byłam zła i wściekła na Smarka. Jednak nie byłam pewna czy stłumiłam to uczucie, łączące nasz przez 3 lata. Nie znaczy to, że nie go nie ukarzę. Niech zobaczy co to znaczy czuć się upokorzonym. Tylko ja zrobię to przy całej klasie. Niestety pozostaje tylko pomysł na ośmieszenie. Nie miałam bladego pojęcia co zrobić. Malowanie ubrań to jest zbyt łaskawa kara. Muszę wymyśłeć coś ekstra, tak żeby zapamiętał na zawsze. Postanowiłam, że przejdę się po mieście. Liczyłam, że znajdę tam jakąś informację. Sklepy odzieżowe, butki... Nic w nich nie było. Została mi tylko supermarket. W Inetermarche oraz Żabce nic nie znalazłam. Dopiero w Biedronce mnie olśniło. Przechadzałam się po dziale z napojami, gdy moją uwagę przykuł mały bobas. Obok niego była półka z Żywiec-Zdrój, a na niej obrazek kobiety przytulającej drzewo. Nie bardzo rozumiałam przekaz takiej reklamy, czy czego tam było... Ale pomogło mi to wpaść na dwa świetne pomysły. -Czkawka!- Zawołałam do przyjaciela w szkole. -Tak? O co chodzi?- Rzadko widywał mnie tak zdeterminowaną. Zresztą ja sama siebie widziałam taką po raz pierwszy. -Możesz odciągnąć Smarka jak najdalej od polonistycznej podczas przerwy między waszymi dwoma językami polskiego? -A co zamierzasz?- Uśmiechał się podejrzliwie, a ja uznałam to za jego zgodę. -Zobaczysz.- Odpowiedziałam tajemniczo i podreptałam do mojej sali. Na fizyce nie mogłam się skupić na niczym innym niż na napawaniu się moją pomysłowością. Po części maluch też się do tego przyczynił. Gdyby nie był taki słodki to zapewne przeszłabym obok tych butelek nie zauważając ich. Co za szczęście! Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wyszczeliłam jak z procy. Będąc pod polonistyczną zauważyłam na końcu korytarza Czkawkę idącym z Sączysmarkiem. Obejrzał się w moją stronę i skinął tylko głową. No to jeden problem mam z głowy. Ku mojej radości pod salą nie było zbyt dużo osób, a nauczycielka zaczęła prowadzić wywód czwartoklasistom o tym, że nie wolno biegać po korytarzu. Nie wiem po co się fatyguje. I tak będą to robić, póki nie uznają się za dorosłych i małe zaczną robić sobie śmieszne make-upy. Ale nie o tym. Weszłam do klasy i rozejrzałam się za niebieskim plecakiem oszusta. Szybko odkręciłam butelkę z wodą i rozlałam jego zawartość po krześle. Mam nadzieję, że zdąrze jeszcze spotkać Czkawkę. Muszę mieć przecież z tego pamiątkę. Zaraz po tem odszukałam w tornistrze Tymbarka i otworzyłam jego zakrętkę. Pisało na niej "To twój najlepszy dzień". W stu procentach się z tym zgadzam. Bez chwili namysłu spryskałam do butelki 2/5 dezodorantu. W ostaniej chwili wyszłam z klasy. Sączysmark był strasznie zdenerwowany. -O co chodzi?- Spytałam Czkawkę. -Odwróciłem jego uwagę, ale spotkał jakichś kolesi i się z nimi pokłócił.- Uff... -Dobra. Ale nie pozwól by wszedł do klasy. -Tak jest księżniczko.- Zasalutował mi, wywołując we mnie falę śmiechu, którego nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać. Już miałam iść, gdy coś mi się przypomniało. -A i wiesz... Nagrywaj Sączysmarka od początku wejścia do klasy, okej? W odpowiedzi dostałam uśmiech. Nie mogłam dłużej zostać, bo spóźniałbym się na lekcje. Na tych zajęciach, tak jak i poprzednich, byłam znów tak podekscytowana, że nauczycielka pytała się czy nie chciałabym pójść do pielęgniarki. Grzecznie odmówiłam i powiedziałam, że nie trzeba. Szkoda, że badła mi bateria. Tak to owiele wcześniej dowiedziałabym się czy mój pan wypalił. Mam nadzieję, że tak. Nie znoszę takiej niepewności. Zawsze się podekscytowuję,a potem okazuje się to niepotrzebne, bo cały plan poszedł w, nie powiem co... No i czuję wtedy jeszcze większą porażkę. A tego już nie zniosę. Dźwięk oznaczający koniec słuchania profesorki uznałam jako zbawienie. -I jak?- Spytałam kolegę. -Normalnie.- Poczułam zawód.- Nie no co ty! Mieliśmy taką bekę, że szkoda gadać. -Pokaż filmik.- Powiedziałam piszcząc z radości. Na nagraniu Sączysmark siadał na mokrym krześle nic nie podejrzewając. Potem nastały szmery i chichoty w klasie, a on nadal nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dopiero gdy nauczycielka, która uznała, że hałas jest sprawką niebieskookiego, kazała mu podejść do tablicy na odpytywanie, ten poczuł, że ma coś mokrego na tyłku. Nawet polonistka uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, patrząc zaraz czy nikt tego nie zauważył. To był jeszcze większy tryumf. Została jeszcze butelka. To chcę zobaczyć na żywo. Smark zawsze pije gdy się denerwuje. Teraz zrobi tak samo. Wodziłam wzrokiem po uczniach szukając tego kręciaża. Znalazłam go stał przy oknie, a obok niego stała grupka znajomych. Po wzięciu łyka napoju od razu wypluł go. Na jakąś starszą babcię. Lepiej być nie mogło. Co się dziać dalej działo, to wiadomo. Ale zdarzyła się jedna niespotykana rzecz. Do niego szła ta lafirynda. Tyłem. Zresztą wczoraj też widziałam ją tyłem. Ale dziś nie czułam takiej złości. Jej figura kogoś mi przypominała. -Czkawka...-Powiedziałam niespokojnie. Niestety on już nie słuchał. Był cały czerwony. Tą zd***ą był nie kto inny jak Heathera. No to teraz będzie przypał. Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że to ona?! Przecież znam ją od tak dawna. Była moją najlepszą kumpelą. Nie było dnia, w którym byśmy się nie spotykały na pogaduchy i rolki. Jak ona mogła... -Heathera?!- Z żalu wydobył mnie podniesiony głos Haddocka. -Tak.- Ona wogóle się nie przejmowała jego uczuciami!- Jak widzisz zrywam z tobą. Czkawka dosłownie kipiał nienawiścią. Wokoł mnie, jego i dwójki oszustów zebrało się pół szkoły... -Czkawka... Chodź.- Ciągnęłam go za rękę, ale on udawał, że tego nie czuje. -Astrid daj mi spokój, bo nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.- Przestałam go ciągać. Był ogromnie zły. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę się do niego przystawać. -Jak mogłaś?- Brunet zaczął swój monolog.- Tego debila wybrałaś? I ośmieszyłaś swoją koleżankę! Pff... BYŁĄ najlepszą koleżankę! A teraz stoisz tu c**o i uśmiechasz się jakby nigdy nic stojąc prz tym g***ku. Ty żmijo! -Poważnie?- Śmiała sie z niego Hera.- On jest od ciebie lepszy.- Tu zmierzyła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.- Nie dorastasz do pięt... -Temu cy*****owi?- Rzuciłam wściekle, a wokół mnie słychać było popiskiwania tłumu. Heathera spojrzała na mnie wilczym wzrokiem, jakby zaraz miała się na mnie rzucić i zabić. -I co Haddock opadła kopara?- Powiedział Smark. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zielonooki żucił się na niego w świetle szaleństwa. Zadawał mu bolesne uderzenia w brzuch. Zanim niebieskooki zdązył się zorientować co zaszło, krew leciała mu z brwi, a na brzuchu widać było, spod zawiniętej koszulki, fioletowe since. W napadzie złości i on żucił się na przeciwnika. Okładali się pięściami, a ja nie wiedziałam co robić. Niby powinnam się wtrącić, ale... Nie chciałam. Coś mówiło mi, że Czkawce nic się nie stanie, a w sercu czułam ulgę. Tak jakby coś spadło mi z niego spadło. Nagle przez tłum przedostał się dyrektor. Ku nieszczęściu Czkawki osobą tą był jego ojciec. Najpierw, gdy zorientował się, że jego syn prowadzi zawziętą bójkę z chłopakiem córki i dzieckiem jego przyjaciela, oniemiał. Przezs chwilę tak jakby się zawiesił, ale zaraz po tem ruszył do akcji. Rozłączył dwóch nastolatków. Czkawka był silniejszy od Smarka, więc poniósł mniejsze obrażenia. Miał podbite oko, a z ust leciała mu krew. Za to drugi miał mnóstowo śinców, parę zadrapań, a z brwi oraz miejsca niedaleko ucha, leciała mu krew. Czemu ja się nie włączyłam w tą sprawę? Czemu ich nie rozłączyłam? Przecież Czkawka może mieć na koncie kuratora, a Stoik może będzie musiał zawiesić w prawach ucznia własnego potomka. Spojrzałam na Heatherę, na którą wcześniej jakoś nie miałam okazji spojrzeć. Znów szczerzyła zęby. Bawiła ją cała ta sytuacja. Może zrozumiała, że Czkawka poniesie o wiele większe konsekwencje, a ja mogę dostać za picie i wodę. Niestety, wcześniej powiedziałam jej o tym pomyśle. Ale dopiero po wykonaniu go. Przynajmniej taki plus. A teraz pewnie szła ostrzec swojego kochasia. Przynajmniej dobre to, że z nieudolnym skutkiem. Z drugiej strony Smark okazał się słabszy od Czkawki, przez co na pewno straci w oczach innych. -Do gabinetu!- Powiedział dyr patrząc po kolei na naszą czwórkę. Posłusznie ruszyliśmy do gabinetu, zanjdującego się jedno piętro wyżej od korytarza na którym rozegrała się potyczka chłopaków. Po wejściu ustawiliśmy się w dwóch różnych kątach pokoju. Ja z Czkawką po prawej stronie biurka, a Hera z Smarkiem po lewej stronie. Jedyne co, to wymienialiśmy gniewne spojrzenia. -Muszę dowiedzieć się od was prawdy.- Powiedział Stoik takim tonem, jakby sprawiało mu to ogromną trudność. Nie dziwię sie mu. W końcu przesłuchuje swojego jedynego syna. Pierwszy zaczął mówić kłamca. -Astrid nalała mi wody na krzesło i ośmieszyła mnie przy całej klasie.- Stoik założył ręce i słuchał z uwagą przemówienia.- Następnie chciała mi zrobić to jeszcze raz. Niestety udało jej się to, ale Hera chciała mnie ostrzec. No, a potem Czkawka się ze mną pobił. -Chwila, ja nic nie rozumiem.- Stoik całkowicie się w tym wszystkim pogubił.- Przecież Heatrhera chodzi z moim synem, a ty z Astrid... -Nie.- Wtrąciłam się do rozmowy.- Nakryłam Smarka jak obściskiwał się z jakąś... Dziewuchą. Zerwał ze mną dla niej, używając przy tym fotomontażu wykonanego przez Herę.- Czkawka poruszył się niespokojnie.- Następnego dnia poszłam do Czkawki wyżalić się i ujrzałam ją jak szła i całowała się z moim byłym. A resztę już pan zna, panie dyrektorze. Ominęłam fakt, że to ja byłam twórcą tych ośmieszeń. Na nagraniu, ku mojemu szczęściu, nie widać było mnie wchodzącej do klasy, więc zostałam uniewinniona. Za to co do mojego kolegi było trudniej. Został zawieszony i musiał wykonać prace społeczne. Za to Smark dostał uwagę, o wielkości minus sto piędziesiąt punktów i zawieszenie, ponieważ nie chciał wykonywać prac. Radowałam się taką karą. Przecież Czkawka, w najgorzym wypadku, mógłby dostać kuratora... Wychodząc z gabinetu, każda dwójka poszała w swoją stronę. -Czkawka.- Zaczęłam niepewnie, bojąc się jak zareaguje. -Tak- Miał już spokojny głos, wreszcie cała złość się z niego ulotniła. -Nie wiem czemu, ale mam uczucie jakieś ulgi... -Ja tak samo.- Przerwał mi i na chwilę staneliśmy. Patrzył na mnie swoimi zielonymi parzałkami. Nie mogłam odgadnąć tego co się w nich kryje.Speszyłam się tym bardzo i odwróciłam wzrok. Znów maszerowaliśmy. Przy wyjściu od szkoły powiedzlieliśmy sobie "Cześć!". Nie wiem co mnie wtedy napadło, ale pocałowałam go w policzek. Zaraz po tem odzyskałam rozum i doszło, do mnie co zrobiłam. Poczuła, że mój nielubiany kolega Burak zaczyna mi towarzyszyć, więc szybko odkręciłam się. Zbiegłam po schodkach do domu. Stare przyjaźnie powracają Biegłam. Z całych sił. Uciekałam przed postacią. Nie, nie postacią. Przed Czymś. Było ono czarne, pozbawione uczuć, jak przestrzeń która mnie otacza. Smutna, pełna negatywych emocji. Czuję, że brakuje mi tchu. Zaraz przestanę biec. Nagle ukazuje mi się ojcec. Jest daleko. Nie widać dokładnie postaci, ale wiem, że to on. Wracają mi siły. Spoglądam za mnie. Czymś nadal mnie goni. Ale teraz ważny jest tylko tatko. Biegnąc zauważam, że jest przywiązany do liny. Jest na stryczku. Zaraz spadnie. Zginie. W ostaniej chwili gołymi rękami przerywam sznur. Rzucam się w ramiona mężczyzny. Zaraz potem czuję chłód. Ojciec przemienia się w Czymś. To coś otwiera paszczę. Czuję, ża zamarzam... Otworzyłam oczy. Mój koszmar znów powrócił. Znów widziałam mojego tatę. Który nie żyje już 3 lata. A jednak codziennie miewam ten sen. I codziennie budzę się cała mokra. Czasem nawet krzyczę. Ale nikomu o tym nie mówię. Sama nie wiem czemu. Wogóle nie mam pojęcia skąd bierze się ten koszmar. Jak to możliwe? Cały czas tylko on jeden, a ja nigdy nie potrafię go zwyciężyć. Zawsze przegrywam. Mimo, iż się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, to wciąż czuję ból, który muszę codziennie skrywać. Wstałam z łóżka i przetarłam twarz chusteczką. Odrazu stała się cała mokra. Nic nowego. Początkowo, gdy dopiero zaczął pojawiać się ten koszmar, krzyczałam, a potem tłumaczyłam się na wiele sposobów. Jedyny postęp jaki zrobiłam w ciągu tych 3 lat, to to, że już nie wrzeszczę. Zdjełam piżamę i nałożyłam moje krótkie, białe spodenki. Następnie zażuciłam na siebie żółto-szarą bluzkę, która lekko prześwitywała z tyłu odzieży. Włosy upiełam w kok. Jest to jedna z moich ulubionych fryzur. Nie lubię chodzić w rozpuszczonych włosach, a niestety uwielbiam kiedy są one długie. No i muszę je spinać. Usiadłam koło mojej toaletki i zaczęłam pudrować moje niedoskonałości. Jeszcze tylko mascara i mało zauważalna szminka. Moja mam nienawidzi gdy się maluję. Ale ja to ubustwiam. Czuję się wtedy lepiej. Bez makijażu też mi ładnie, ale zawsze próbuje mieć więcej, jeśli mogę. Tylko w koszmarach idzie mi to katastrofalnie. Wyszłam z pokoju i ruszyłam przez korytarz do kuchni. Spojrzałam na wielki, srebny zegar. Wskazywał 7:49. Wcześnie. Jeszcze mam sporo czasu, zanim się zobaczę z Heatherą... Wróciły do mnie wspomnienia z minionego dnia. Nie byłam już, aż tak wściekła, ale wciąż czułam tę nienawiść i odrazę. Jak ta c***a mogła zabrać mi chłopaka? Teraz w klasie został mi Śledź. Lafirynda! Chociaż... Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie ona nadal bym chodziła z tym padalcem (Gosiunia: Jakby co, jest taki gad, dokłanie jaszczurka, więc to nie wulgaryzm...). Może tak miało być? A może nie? Nie wiem sama. Muszę to wszystko odreagować. Chyba umówię się z Szpadką. Dawno się z nią nie spotykałam, bo odtrąciłam większość znajomych dla Hery. Teraz wiem, że zrobiłam błąd. Muszę to naprawić. -Jak się spało?- Do kuchni wtargnęła mama. -Dobrze.- Odrzekłam wyjmując bułki. Następnie zanurkowałam w lodówce, poszukując masła i czegoś na kanapkę. Znalazłam ser, sałatę i pomidor. Może być. Rodzicielka siadła na krześle i przyglądała się mi. Nienawidziłam, kedy to robi. W ten sposób przypomina sobie "dawne lata" związane ze mną. Niecierpię takich rozmów. Nie wiem jak się zachować. Co robić, by mamie coś nie wpadło do głowy. Jak na razie, jedyne co wymyśliłam to to, by nie zwracać na nią uwagi. W 49,76% przypadków to działa. Wzięłam nóż i przekroiłam dwie bułki na pół. Posmarowałam masłem i nałożyłam resztę składników mojego pysznego śniadania. -Mamo, idę dziś do Szpadki.- Zaczęłam niepewnie rozmowę. Błagam, błagam, błagam... Niech nie będzie tych głupich rozmów! -Dobrze, ale o której? Musisz mi pomóc w sprzątaniu.- Szczęście nie pojęte! -Spoko. A co mam dokładnie robić?- Zaczęłam notować w pamięci. -Poszprzątaj w pokoju gościnnym i swoim. A, no i na korytarzu przetrzyj meble. Powycieraj fotele, wytrzep pościel i dywany, wymyj drzwi... No i oczywiście odkurz i pościeraj podłogę. -Aż tyle?- Cud będzie jak się wyrobię do piętnastej. -Tak, a co? -A co ty będziesz robić?- Podszedłam ją od tyłu. -Posprzątam u mnie i w łazience oraz ugotuję obiad.- Odparła jak by nigdy nic. -Tylko tyle?- Zdziwiłam się. -A chcesz gotować?- Usłyszałam. -Raczej nie...- Na tym skończył się nasz dialog. Zawsze umi się jakoś wyplątać. Zazdroszczę jej tego. Gotować nie będę. A ona dobrze o tym wie i to wykorzystuje. Raz gdy próbowałam zrobić mielone, czuć było znigniliznę na strychu. Musiałam wykorzystać cały mój dezodorant. Nie chcę powtrazać moich błędów. No nic. Trzeba zakasać rękawy i do roboty! '''/5 godzin później/ Skończyłam! Cieszyłam się tym, jak nie wiem. Było około 13:00. Zajrzałam do telefonu, czy Szpadka odpowiedziała na wiadomość, którą jej niedawno wysłałam. Zgodziła się! Super. Teraz się tylko przebrać. Założyłam czarne spodenki z modnym krojem oraz kolorową koszulę bez rękawów. Długo walczyłam z mamą o te rzeczy. Uważa, że są za drogie, i zawsze mówi to swoje "A czym różnią się te zwykłe ubrania z Pepco od tych z H&M czy czego tam?". Nie rozumie, że w moim wieku ważne jest to w czym się chodzi. Nauczyciele także postrzegają nas po ubiorze. Jeśli pierwszego dnia szkoły założę dresy, już do końca będę dresiarzem i wszystkie dobre oceny, będą uważane za ściągnięte. Czy tak trudno dorosłym to zrozumieć? Na nogi załżyłam czarne sanadły i pożegnałam się z mamą. Ruszyłam przez ulice Berk. Musiałam dostać się na park obok ulicy Borka Wspaniałego. Z interentu wiem, że zasłyną się on broniąc naszego miasta podczas II wojny światowej. Zresztą i tak będziemy się o nim uczyć, więc po co wyprzedzać program? Nogi same mie prowadziły. Kochałam to miejsce. Od małego chodziłam tu z Czkawką. No właśnie. Tamtejszy pocałunek. Musiałam go pocałować? Jeszcze sobie coś ubzdura... A ja chciałam mu podziękować. Za odwagę. Może to trochę głupio brzmi, ale ja nigdy bym się nie postawiła Smarkowi. Ma on paru kumpli, z którch spotkania brunet z pewnością by się nie cieszył. -Szpadka!- Przywitałam przyjaciółkę. -Cześć. -Wiesz o ty... -Tak. Przykro mi Astrid.- Pocieszyła mnie blondnka. -Ale czym się tu przejmować. Smark to zwykła oferma, jak i Heathera, a Czkawka.- Zatrzymałam się. Ujrzałam błysk w oczach koleżanki. Nie dam jej tego czego chce- dobrze zrobił. Pokazał jemu. -Tak.- Wyczułam ironię. -No weź! Nadal chcesz mnie z nim swatać swatko?- Spytałam z goryczą. -Tak.- Dobiła mnie. -Daj sobie spokój. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. -Ale przyjaźń można zamienić w coś więcej...-No, nie! Po co ja się z tobą spotykałam?! -Zaczynam żałować, że przyszłam. -To żałuj, a ja zacznę mój plan by połączyć ciebie i bruneci... -Przestań!- Denerwowało mnie to coraz bardziej. Szpadka chyba zrozumiała o co biega i przestała. Co za szczęście. Jakby jeszcze tak nawijała, to ja chyba bym ją walnęła. Nie patrząc na posterunek policji niedaleko nas. Lubię ją, ale czasem... -Ej... Mieczyk idzie...- Usłyszałam uradownaie w jej głosie. No to się pomyliłam. Zamknęła się, bo zobaczyła swojego księcia z bajki. Odkąd zerwaliśmy ze sobą kontakty się w nim buja. Zachowuje się przy nim... Nie wiem jak to określić, ale z tego co widzę, wiem, że mu się to podoba. -Cześć dziewczyny.- Powiedział kompletnie mnie ignorując, przez co Szpadka zaczęła się rumienić. -Hej.- Odrzekłam za nią, bo widać było, że oniemiała z blasku chwały Mieczyka, który widziała tylko ona. -Macie jakieś plany?- I znów jakby mnie nie było... No błagam! Powiedz, jej że jest w twoim typie, bo ja nie wytrzymam. Ona jest cały czas w niepewności. A ja tracę resztki spokoju... -Nie.- Tym razem panienka Thorson, zdobyła się i wyrzekła to trzywyrazowe słowo. -Może chcecie pójść do kina?- Spytał, tym razem patrząc na mnie. Oczywiście. Zrobię mu ten zaszczyt i odmówię. I przy okazji wykorzystam to by się od nich odwalić. -Ja już muszę iść. Mam jeszcze jakieś pilne sprawy. Pa, Szpadka! Zauroczona blondynka nawet mi nie odpowiedziała. Mieczyk jest nawet spoko, ale kiedy jest z Szpadką, to chce mi się wymiotować. Mają dość dziwny sposób wyjawiana miłości. Niech ten chłopak wreszcie powie jej to magicze słowo "Kocham Cię" i wszytsko będzie normalnie. Ale on woli się zabawić. Nie znoszę takich typów... Ale niestety po za spotkaniami z blondyną jest nawet, nawet i zaliczam go do grona znajomych. Będąc zajęta Herą zostawiłam sobie tylko Czkawkę. Nie wiem czemu. Mogłam przecież wybrać Śledzika, z naszej klasy. Z zielonookim gada mi się doskonale. Tak samo, jak gadało mi się kiedyś z Herą. Ale ona to przeszłość. Czas odświeżyć dawne przyjaźnie! ''Przyjaciel kujon Spojrzałam na zegarek w telelefonie. Jeszcze 3 minuty do dwudziestominutowej przerwy. Wszyscy czekamy z wyczekiwaniem na pracę domową, a ta su** Diweńko nawet nie podyktowała słowa "Praca domowa". Ile można wyczekiwać? Nie zamierzam zostawać w tej sali ani chwili dłużej. Muszę się spotkać z Szpadką i omówić jak jej przebiegł wieczór z Mieczykiem. A tak jakieś pięć minut PO dzwonku ta babka skapuje się, że powinna już dwano zadać nam pracę domową. Znów zerknęłam na wyświetlacz. Do przerwy 2,5 minuty. Thorze, zlituj się nade mną! -A na pracę domową...- Myślałam, że się przesłyszałam.- Zróbcie zadanie trzecie, czwarte i szóste z strony dwieście dwadzieścia trzy. Szybko nabazgrałam na marginesie cyfry i wrzuciłam pomoce naukowe do torby. Tylko minuta... Wszyscy zebraliśmy się wokół drzwi sali 35. Wybiegliśmy równo z dzwonkiem. Rzuciłam plecak pod ławkę na korytarzu i pobiegłam na schody. Kierowałam się w stronę dworu. Gdy jest ciepła pogoda, możemy wychodzić ze szkoły na tzw. błonia i sobie spacerować. Ale nie wolno nam wychodzić poza teren budy. Mało osób tego przestrzega. Nauczyciele zawsze pilnują głównych wyjść, ale nikt z grona pedagogicznego nie wie, że w płocie z tyłu budynku jest spora dziura zakryta krzakami. Jak na razie, nikt nie wygadał o naszej "bramie do niebios", czyli na miasto. Właśnie tam miałam się spotkać z blondyną. Po trzech minutach byłam na miejscu. Szpadka czekała na mnie obok bujnej roślinności. -Co tak późno?- zaśmiała się. Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem. Ona chyba żarty sobie stroi. Biegłam ile sił mam w nogach. Chyba nawet na w-fie tak się nie wysilałam. -Nie zbijaj mnie z tropu. Jak z Mieczykiem? -Dobrze. A co?- Czy można być bardziej głupim? -Nie chodzi mi o jego zdrowie! Jak było w kinie?- Nie dawałam za wygraną. -Dobrze- rzekła. -Więcej szczegółów proszę!- Powolni mnie denerwowała. -W kinie prawie w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy. Nie wiem czy był zajęty oglądaniem filmu, czy poprostu nie miał tematu, ale ja chyba z połowę filmu nie obejrzałam, bo co chwila na niego patrzyłam. Dopiero po wyjściu zaczeliśmy recenzjować spektakl. Mamy podobne gusta. Następnie tematy zeszły na szkołę, znajomych itp. -A podrywał cię?- Czemu ona nie może powiedzieć o tym, co najważniejsze? -Trochę. Mówił, że ja zawsze mam zapewne rację. Zgadzał się ze mną, nawet w sprawach, o których nie ma pojęcia. Do tego zaczął do mnie mówić Szadcia. No teraz to przesadziła. Tak samo jak on. Szpdacia? Może jeszcze Szpadciuniuś, Szpadzia...? Czy oni dobrze się czują? Fajnie jak się mówi zdrobnieniami, ale bez przesady. W dodatku, że do imienia Szpadka nie da się dać jakiegokolwiek zdrobnienia. Ech, ja bym tak nie zniosła. Nie lubię gdy ktoś mówi moje imie zdrabniając je. No może wyjątkiem jest Astriś, ale i za tym niezbyt przepadam. Jak słyszę na korytarzu słowa typu koteczku, misiu, to chce mi się wymiotować. -Ja bym zwymiotowała, gdyby ktoś tak do mnie powiedział.- Wypowiedziałam swoją opinię. -Na przykład Czkawka? -Och, daj mi już spokój!- Czy tak ma wyglądać znajomość z nią do końca moich dni?! -Ale naprawdę słodko razem wyglądacie. No i się dogadujecie... A no i teraz jest wolny. Nie zmarnuj takiej okaz... -Przestań, bo sobie pójdę.- Postawiłam wszytsko na jedną kartę. -Okej, spokojnie.- Wreszcie się ogarnęła!- Chodź znajdziemy Śledzika. -Z mojej klasy? Trochę się zestresowałam. On jest klasowym kujonem. Kiedyś mieliśmy dobre stosunki, ale kiedy skapowałam się, że bycie przyjacielem kujona jest śmieszne to zerwałam przyjaźń. Czasem go nawet obgadywałam. A jak on coś o tym usłyszał? Boję się, że się skompromituję. Chwila... Skompromitować się przed kujonem? Ja jestem Astrid Hofferson. Mam więcej znajomych od niego. Tyle, że w tej sprawie to ja zawiniłam. -Tak. Przecież się przyjaźnicie, nie?- odrzekła blondyna. Nie powiedziałam nic. Nie sprostowałam, że tak jak z wieloma innymi osobami zerwałam kontakty dla Heathery. Tej dzi***. Ku mojemu szczęściu zaraz po przejściu przez "bramę do niebios" wpadłam na Śledzia. Zaraz potem wstałam i poprawiałam włosy. -Przepraszam- rzuciłam. -Nic się nie stało...- Chyba nawet się nie zorinetował, kto go przewrócił. Rozszerzył gały i wybąkał -Astrid? -A ja jestem niewidzialna...- Szpadka, jak zawsze, rzuciła swoje trzy grosze. -Miło mi.- Zaczął rozmowę kujon. -Mi także. A no i przepraszam, za to...- Bąkałam. -Nic się nie stało.- Uśmiechnął się. Czyli przebaczył mi moją zdradę? Nasza romowa szła nie wiarygodnie dobrze. Nie czułam żadnego skrępowania. Było świetnie. Gadałam o wszytkim, jak i o niczym. Szkoda, że musieliśmy wracać na lekcje. Moment! Przecież Śledzik jest ze mną w klasie. Na lekcji polskiego siadłam razem z nim. Zresztą i tak musiałam gdzieś siąść, bo nie zamierzałam dzielić jedną ławkę z tą zdradziecką żmiją. Zauważyłam, kątem oka, że wiele osób przygląda się mi. Raczej nie sądzili, iż siądę z tym przydupasem. A tu taka miła niespodzianka. '/4 godziny późnej/''' Wróciłam do domu rozradowana. Odzyskałam Szpadkę, Śledzia i zapewne Mieczyka. No i mam jeszcze Haddocka. No właśnie! Dziś w ogóle się do niego nie odzywałam. Jeszcze sobie coś ubzdura... Weszłam na Facebooka. Miałam trzy nowe powiadomienia: osiem zaczepek, pięć lajków do mojego niedawno dodanego nowego zdjęcia i informacja, iż Czkawka pisał do mnie. Czkawka: Jesteś? Hallooo?'' ''Czkawka:' Napisz coś! Czkawka: '''ASTRID! ''Astrid:' O co chodzi? Sorka, że nie odpisywałam, ale gadałam z Śledzikiem... Czkawka: 'Śledzikiem? No to musiało się wiele wydażyć, ale musisz posłuchać. Dzisiaj na matmie Smark zaczął mnie wyzywać. Boję się, że coś ci zrobi. Albo Heathera. Oni naprawdę są wściekli za to, co im zrobliliśmy.'' ''Astrid: Nie martw się. Wiesz, że się łatwo nie dam. A jakby co mam ciebie, Śledzika, Mieczyka i Szpadkę.'' ''Czkawka:' Widać, że dużo mnie omineło. Stare przyjaźnie powracają, tak? O mnie tyko nie zapomnij! :) ''Astrid: Oczywiście, że od jutra będziesz moim wrogiem number one. A tak poważnie. Muszę kończyć.'' ''Czkawka: Pa. ' '' Wyłączyłam iPhona. Jednk w życiu zawsze można mieć drugą szansę. Trzeba tylko chcieć. Przykładem tego jest odzyskanie przyjaźni Śledzika. '''''Po zawieszeniu wena powróciła! Błędy, refleksje? Piszcie! Kategoria:Opowiadania